hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Philippines
{{Infobox|Box title = Republic of The Philippines|image = File:Hetalia_philippines_by_09shootingstar90-d5ne9p0.png|thumb|Concept Art Phili The Republic of The Philippines (フィリピン - Firipin ) is a fan made character. Philippines is a part of the Allied Forces and named as Maria Clara Fernandez dela Cruz y Santos (マリア・デル・ロサリオ・サントス - Maria Deru Kurusu Santosu) She often wears traditional Philippine clothing; a thin white blouse, knee length red skirt, and a pair of red sandals. She was also seen to have Sampaguita flowers adorned on her hair and wears the holy Roman Catholic cross around her neck as a sign of being religious. She is mid-tan with a round childish face. Her dark brown wavy hair matches the colour of her eyes. She has bangs commonly swept to side of her face. And like most Asians, Philippines maintained her youthful look.' Mostly script: "Mabuhay!" (Live long) 'Personality and Interests Optimistic and religious are two of the best traits that describes Philippines. As a young woman, she is very friendly and cheerful; getting along with other nations is not a big problem for her. However, she is a bit stubborn and emotional; Philippines always does what her heart tells rather than what her mind says. Her hobbies are karaoke singing, watching Asian TV series , playing basketball and Gardening. Being exposed to Western nations at such a young age, Philippines felt inferior towards her own race. She also wanted to experience winter because it doesn't snow in her homeland. Philippines can be a bit of overachieving, especially around games, sports and more, but sometimes she gets very competitive but never a sore loser (but some of her citizens are). She is also known as the powerhouse in international pageants because she has been winning almost every crowns of international pageants every year. She also tells the funniest jokes and she mostly even laughs at herself for being so funny. Some countries are also bewildered by her as after a natural disaster, she still laughs and tries to cheer herself up even without help. But also, some countries kind of feel proud for her since she has survived many Hurricanes/Typhoons. 'Relationships' *''Spain'' Spain was like her older brother. He was the one who gave Philippines her name and introduced Roman Catholicism to her. Spain kept her under his wing for about 333 years. Their relationship was quite strained as Spain abused and stole her natural resources, when The K.K.K ('K'ataas-taasan, 'K'agalang-galangang 'K'atipunan ng mga Anak ng Bayan / Supreme and Most Honorable Society of the Children of the Nation) rose and fought against Spain for a few years. Soon after, the Treaty Of Paris was signed and she was sold to America. This angered Philippines greatly due to her desire to be free. This sparked the Philippine-American war on which she lost. However, America promised her that he will give her land back when she learns to lead. A few years later, the Philippine Commonwealth was established, and later America went back to his home. However, as America was leaving, the unexpected Pearl Harbour Bombing occurred, catching America by surprise. Japan started attacking Philippines a few hours later. America tried to fight off the Japanese soldiers but they lost, however when the war in Europe was stopped, Philippines was the first to be saved by America, gaining her independence back after the war. In the present time, they rarely talk to each other anymore but even so, Philippines still adapts Spain's influences such as the faith in Roman Catholicism, language, and the Hispanic traditions. Did you know that she declared independence because spain told her that he didn't like mangoes? She declared war at the dinner table. *''America'' After the Treaty of Paris was signed, Philippines was sold off to America, ending the Spanish-American War. Their first meeting was rough, but as time passed by they grew very close. Philippines had easily embraced his language, making her exceptionally good in English, making her one of the greatest English-speaking countries in the world. Their bond was so strong that America was always there for her, whenever she was in need. In the present day, Philippines and her strong bond with America faltered a little bit due to her boss being changed, but both are still good friends. (Because Trump and Duterte are almost the same... except for the wall part). Did you know that America is Philippines' love interest? Philippines liked America even though her moves are just exactly like a boy, her heart is still beating fast for him. It’s like she’s in love to him! *''Japan'' Before she was taken by Spain, Philippines and Japan were trading partners and had often visited her back in the day. Due to his constant visits, she thought of him as an older brother figure (Same goes for China) and were close as they often chatted. However, as the years passed, Japan's visits lessened eventually resulting in him not visiting her at all which broke her heart a little. Japan did, however, attempt to push back Spain, but it was fruitless. The two met again after a long time during World War Two, with Japan trying to attack her, Philippines fought back but lost. However, she was rescued by America and the two fought Japan off which they ended up winning. Japan later apologized for his actions, and being a forgiving nation, she accepted his apologies, slowly repairing their broken relationship. Years after the conflict their relationship has become positive. * China Years before being taken in by Spain, China and Philippines were good trading partners. China often came to Philippines to exchange or buy materials or food from each other, but that changed after Spain took her under his wing, blocking off her communication with other nations, unless they get Spain's approval. In the present day, Philippines and China's relationship are rocky, completely different to how they were in the past, due to the rising tensions of current problems such as the rights to ownership of the Spratly Islands. Furthermore, throughout her life, Philippines was often taken under Western Rule, usually leading to a clash of differing beliefs between her and China. Their relationship can be described as an on and off kind of feeling, as it tends to depend on the Philippines' Boss. * Indonesia and Malaysia Indonesia and Malaysia are Philippines' sister and brother by blood respectively. All three of them share the exact same physical features and warm personality. Indonesia is the eldest amongst the siblings, the second born is Malaysia and Philippines being the youngest. But among the three siblings, Philippines is the most different. Indonesia and Malaysia grew up together while Philippines was taken away by Spain as a child, making her culture different from her siblings. * Hungary Hungary and Philippines get along rather well: both are very competitive, both are nations that are being fought for, both are somewhat boyish in a scary way, and both rather enjoy the company of men more than girls. Did you know that Hungary and Philippines both plotted on pranking Prussia? Well, it didn't work (effectively) because France saw them set up the trick. * ''Britain Britain once tried to steal her from Spain in the battle of Manila of 1762. Britain took control of her capital for 2 years which led to Spain getting angry at Britain. Right now Philippines and Britain’s relationship is pretty good they really see eye to eye. * Russia They both have the same Birthday but never seen each other often. Though, Philippines has started trading with him most of the time now with China and visits him sometimes. Whenever it is June 12th, they would choose to visit each other’s countries. Most of the time, it is Philippines’s country since Russia really likes hot and tropical places and that he never gets it in his country. Russia actually likes the way she is shorter than him because he sometimes uses her as a arm stool, of course, Philippines doesn’t mind since he was so nice and that he admired her hot climate. One time, when Philippines visited Russia’s country, she wanted to stay for a long time since she never got snowy weather back at her country. Though it was cold, she still had layers of clothing since she was prepared for any weather. Literally. * Mexico Spain wasn’t Philippines only Latino colonizer. Mexico is probably a friend but she thought him as a older brother since he was also under Spain’s rule. They both got to know each other more and quickly became friends. When Spain was busy at work, Mexico would sometimes get irradiated on how he wouldn’t take care of him and Philippines so, once in a while he would take Philippines away somewhere but come back (they were still kids). When Mexico left and it was just Piri and Romano, she tried not to cry since he was the person she mostly closest to. But after, she complained how she had to be with Romano and how they would not get along. Also, since Spain wasn't close to Philippines, he used New Spain (Mexico) to visit. * “Brunei” Philippines met Brunei in Precolonial times. He added or invited her to his kingdom and has been acting nice to her ever since. Philippines also had her own kingdom and was the center of trading in ASEAN (Association of Southeast Asian Nations) Did you know that Brunei had a huge crush on her Category:Marukaite Chikyuu Category:Female Charecters Category:Male Characters